


喂！别在玄关做起来啊！

by kaka_0404



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaka_0404/pseuds/kaka_0404





	喂！别在玄关做起来啊！

喂，别在玄关做起来啊！

（这篇我是真的，只是想写这个梗，连描述都没怎么写了基本都是对话，比较无聊）  
30min速打，婴儿车开的很模糊其实只是很喜欢这个梗  
现背，可以和别的文match当番外

Again 非母语中文  
好吃就尝两口 不好吃就吐吧

“家里没人，叫出来吧利威尔桑”  
“想听你叫”

“那，那两个小鬼头呢”

\------------------  
时间回到了这天下午

“所以那就明天中午见了？今天我去朋友家”三笠边说边带起了围巾  
“我今天也要出去，爷爷让我偶尔周末也回家住住”阿尔敏在房间理着行李说道

“知道啦，明天中午饭店见咯，让和康尼他们嚷嚷着要聚好久了”  
“爽约的话他下次非削了我，虽然生不生气都是那副鬼样”艾伦躺在沙发上嚼着pocky

“是让你明天别迟到，就以往的经验来看罢了”

“喂喂三笠，你怎么也越来越话里藏话了啊，放心明天中午答应去了今晚我会注意的”

“知道就好”

不一会，艾伦也拿着外套出了门；晚饭约了利威尔在一个餐厅吃，是他们每周五的惯例，先去公司等一会他的宝贝利威尔，然后两个人再一起救济乞丐般一路把狗粮发到餐厅

“呐，利威尔桑，今晚来我家吧？”  
“嗯？”  
“明天中午利威尔桑也答应了和我去同学聚会的，就在我家楼下附近，家里也有你的衣服”  
“随你”

两个人就这么回到了艾伦家，一进门在玄关处，艾伦就搂着吻上了利威尔

“喂，喂你给我等等，别在玄关就开始发情你这只种狗”  
“好意思说我呢利威尔桑”  
“你这里..不是也变得这么硬了吗”

艾伦就这么吻着，把利威尔在玄关处放平

“家里没人，叫出来吧利威尔桑”艾伦已经开始胡乱脱着利威尔的衣服  
“想听你叫”

“那，那两个小鬼头呢”

“三笠去朋友家，阿尔敏回爷爷家了都不在”  
“好久没来我家做过了，利威尔桑叫出来吧，嗯？” 吻星星点点的落在利威尔脖颈的敏感处

“嗯...哈..，去，去床上艾伦”

艾伦此时已经含住了利威尔的下体  
“要我现在停下么利威尔桑，你的身体可不是这么告诉我的啊”

“嗯..阿..，你他妈..别太得意”

“叫出来利威尔桑，他们都不在家，在我家还没有过这样的机会呢”

“啊..!”利威尔的一声叫唤，是艾伦指间碰到了里面的凹凸敏感处  
“别..别再弄哪里了，艾伦”

“艾伦，艾伦进来”

“那我，恭敬不如从命”

“嗯啊..别..”

“唔..唔等一下太深了”

“艾伦..太快了艾伦..”

“怎么感觉比在家里叫的还大声啊利威尔桑”  
“新环境太兴奋了吗”

“停..停下艾伦，要射了，要射了”

…………

\---------------------------  
随着一阵抽搐，两个人都累的躺倒在玄关

“呼，好热，三笠他们空调开的这么高么”

“全身都他妈的粘粘乎乎的，艾伦你个混蛋射在里面两次啊”

“利威尔桑，话不能这么说，一开始是你先勾引我的啊腿那么快就缠在我腰上了”

“给我闭嘴”说罢利威尔坐起身  
“老子去洗澡了”

“要我帮你弄出来吗”

“不劳你费心，你他妈给我滚去阿尔敏房间洗，不许碰我”  
“谁不知道你小子肚子里什么坏水，浴室里再来一遭，明天午饭又要爽约了丢不丢死人”

“是是”，艾伦附和道，那我去阿尔敏房间洗了

艾伦刚打开门  
“诶？？？？？！！！！！！！”

“怎么了艾伦？”利威尔匆匆忙忙跑过来，却只见艾伦立马转身，挡住了利威尔看向房间的视线

“没，没什么，有飞虫，我怕虫子”

“知道怕，平常就该多打扫打扫，看你家乱的和什么狗窝一样”

“知，知道啦，厨房有除虫剂的我等会就喷，利威尔桑先洗澡去吧，先洗澡”

\-----------------  
等房门关上后：

“阿，阿尔敏，什么时候开始在这里的”

“一直都在，下午睡过了，醒来的时候就听到你们在外面了”阿尔敏此事把自己抱成一个团窝在墙角  
“艾伦，你以为我想听么”全身气场透露着我只是一个宝宝，你们为什么这样对我  
“醒来的时候你们已经开始了，我怎么出去，嗯？”

艾伦全身通红  
“啊，那个，我说，啊不是，阿抱歉啊啊阿尔敏，那个能不能..”

“放心吧艾伦，不会出去说的”  
“心理补偿费，下周家里的饭你来做”

“好的好的，您大人大量，千万别出去说不然利威尔桑那个性格绝对爆炸”  
“等会我们睡了你再出去可以吗”

“嗯..”

\-----------------------  
第二天午饭

“我怎么觉得，你那个阿尔敏的朋友今天一直在避免和我们视线接触”利威尔拽过艾伦的肩膀，趴在耳旁问道  
“我..怎么得罪他了嘛？”

“啊，啊哈哈，谁知道呢阿尔敏可能心情不好吧，没事没事利威尔桑，别放心上，啊哈哈哈哈”

阿尔敏内心：  
神他妈知道我该用什么样的心情看你俩

后记：  
title其实是双关，像是利威尔说的，但其实是阿尔敏想说的

然而我很想和阿尔敏说，放开让我来！


End file.
